The genetic diversity of HIV is continuing to evolve and multiple circulating recombinant forms and variants are being identified suggesting that a continually changing scenario of HIV variants is emerging globally. The purpose of this study is to examine HIV prevalence, genotype and detection of HIV strains identified in blood donors in two major urban areas.